1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, information processing method, and recording medium storing information processing program, and more specifically, to an electronic apparatus which can install a program, information processing method, and recording medium storing information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example image forming apparatus, mainly called a multifunction peripheral or an integrated machine, may install an application platform (application operating environment) provided with a published Application Program Interface (API) in the example image forming apparatus as in Patent Document 1.
The image forming apparatus is enabled to easily carry out a functional expansion by installing a new application after the image forming apparatus is delivered to a user and the user starts to use the image forming apparatus.
Meanwhile, plural applications may have a function in common with the plural applications. Generally speaking, the function in common is extracted by a program module which is provided as a component as a function module. The plural applications can prevent the redundant development by using the function module.
The application is not a server application previously supposed to be used by another application and an application for carrying out the process ended in the application.
However, it is difficult to know in advance which function is used by plural applications. Especially, a function inherent in a specific user and except for the generalized function is generally installed in an application which realizes the function. However, the function inherent in the specific user may be used by another application. In this case, a development work becomes cumbersome to extract the function from the application in which the inherent function is already installed. Especially, when the application including the function is developed by another vendor, it becomes very difficult to produce the function module.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-49677